Made of Honor
by eXtraOrdinaryGirl04
Summary: Based on the movie with Patrick Dempsey. Jack and Kim met in a strange situation. A decade later, Jack the player and Kim the musician are still best friends, but when Kim gets a chance to go to China for her job, Jack realizes in that month she's gone that he loves her. When she returns, Jack has to find a way to transition from the Maid of Honor to the groom before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1: A Golden Friendship

Chapter One: Golden Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kickin' It characters or references from Made of Honor.**

She was wearing her Dorothy costume backwards and her wig was over her eyes. The girl also donned her boyfriend's Batman mask because he had given it to her after they finished making out. It had his dorm room scrawled on the back just in case she was too drunk to get back: Graydon Building Room 11B. The girl staggered down the hallway and her wig slipped down her back and under her plastic red ballet flats but she didn't notice. She found room 11B and opened the door carefully. The girl smiled to herself, then crept up on the sleeping figure in bed that was clearly male. She straddled his back but he stiffened and then quickly rolled over onto his back. The Girl landed on the floor with a loud thud. She moaned a curse aloud.

"Monica? Is that you?" an unfamiliar voice groggily asked.

"What the hell Brody?" She spat, scrambling to her feet and her full height of 5'4"

"What is wrong with you? You said-"they both started but then they stopped as soon as they got a good look at each other. The brown haired boy rubbed his eyes, locking his dark hazel eyes with the blonde girl's chocolate eyes. The tension was thicker than fruitcake."

"Well….you're not Brody?" The blonde observed, struggling to grasp some words.

"You don't say? What was your first clue? Was it when I rejected you? Or when I called you by another girl's name?" The brunt **(male version of brunette) **rolled his eyes, his voice wide awake and dripping with sarcasm.

"My first clue was when I saw that your nose is bent, and it droops down at the bottom, a feature accentuated by the thinness of your lip. And then I noticed your muddy eyes are too far apart but they'd have to be to accommodate that bent nose." She ranted, glaring at his clearly gorgeous eyes.

He was silently stunned for a few minutes, scanning her face to see if she was serious. Then he flashed a smile at her and gestured her to the kitchen.

"How bout some coffee?" He offered, leading her by the arm to the couch and then started for the kitchen.

"Wait!" He turned back to her, smiling slyly.

"What's your name? Since it's clearly not Brody." She asked, curious.

"Jack Anderson. Senior." He pushed a strand of hair back behind his ear.

"God!" She whined. "Of all the people I accidently almost hook up with and the universe picks THE Jack Anderson who has slept with half of the student body!"

"Hey! That's because half of the student body is female. Now I believe it's your turn to introduce yourself since you are not Monica." He shot back.

Kim took a breath and then started factually. "I'm Kim Crawford. I'm in my junior year and I'm majoring in art. That's how I can tell that your face is so dispro-"

"Okay enough! I didn't want to hear your life story! Come get your coffee!" Jack interrupted. Kim sighed and went to the counter to pick it up. She picked it up and then quickly put it down.

"Ouch! I always do that!" She groaned, running her hands under the faucet. Jack held back his grin. He approached her back cautiously.

"I've invented a solution for that." Kim looked at him, raising an eyebrow as she wrapped a towel around the cup. Jack grinned and placed his cup on the side table quickly without spilling and then jumped over the couch, landing perfectly. He patted down on the cushion and Kim cautiously sat, sipping her coffee carefully.

"Seriously. It's something goes around a coffee cup so you don't burn your hand. I'm gonna call it the coffee collar." He lay back on the side of the couch, arms folded behind his head and a smug smirk on his face.

"Brilliant idea. I didn't think someone like you could come up with that!" Kim admitted, crossing her legs so they didn't touch Jack's. Jack sat up, suddenly interested.

"Someone like me?" He snapped. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh I know all about you. I know your whole rap. You're a senior. You have to validate yourself through insatiable, meaningless, ego sport-sex with insecure girls like whoever lives here. I would never do it with someone like you." Kim slammed her half empty cup and marched out of the room, furious.

"Wow. Wow! Hey, come here." Jack chased her down the hall and stopped her, turning her around by her shoulders. She crossed her arms, bracing herself.

"That was amazing!"

"What was?"

"The honesty. That was almost better than sex without the, uh….." Jack struggled to think of something bad about one of his hobbies. He snapped his fingers.

"Without the crying, yeah. You know, I believe honesty is the best policy. I've never lied to anyone. Nobody! I've always told everyone what I think of them. And you are the first person to actually give it back to me!" Jack looked at Kim, slightly awed.

Kim shrugged. "Actually, it did feel pretty good."

"Yeah, no one's ever been that honest with me before." Jack admitted. "No one but my father. Who else would? It's sort of a job. Like being an, ummmm…." He couldn't find a word.

"It's called a friend." Kim supplied for him.

"You should get back to your nap. You don't want to be tired for your latest hookup." She added, taking him by the hand back to the room.

"Good night." Kim said to him, waiting for him to go in the room before she left.

"Good night." Jack made no move to let go of her hand or open the door.

"Your hand's clammy." Kim observed, testing the new honesty policy with him while she pulled her hand away and wiped it on her dress

"I can see through your dress." Jack emotionless observed back, now taking the handle of the door and opening it to see a red haired girl in sexy black lace underwear drunk on the bed he was napping in earlier.

"Jackie, is that you?" She said, sitting up in a seductive position, her finger in her mouth.

"Can I see your Bobby Wasabi autograph?" She asked, clearly drunk and trying to sound sexy. Jack looked to Kim, who was chuckling behind her hand, for help but she shook her head.

"Monica's all yours, friend." Kim snickered, ruffling his hair as she strutted down the hallway. Jack watched her butt for a moment, but after hearing her call him friend, he smiled slightly and then shut the door behind him.

**So as you can all tell, it's my first fan fiction. I watched the movie Made of Honor last week with Patrick Dempsey and I decided to use one of my ships in a multi-chaptered story based on it. If you've seen the movie, you'll be able to tell what I've taken from the movie and what I made up. If you haven't seen the movie, I suggest you do before you continue this story. It won't make it hard to understand if you don't, but it will enhance your experience more. I will continue once I get 5 reviews because I'm very busy so I don't want to waste my time if nobody's reading it. I will consider all suggestions but I will mostly follow the movie script and my own instinct. If there's another chapter, I will dedicate it to the best review of that week. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and review for more!**

**~PickleDough**


	2. Don't get your hopes up: Not chapter 2

**I'm a horrible person. I've made you wait since November for a new chapter. I didn't care originally because there were only seven reviews so I was like "Oh, I could probably get away with this." FYI there have been 439 PEOPLE WHO EXIST who have read chapter one. Well, now that I've actually gone on , I promise I will finish writing Chapter Two today and hopefully post. Thank you for all the people who begged me to update.**

**Since I've made you wait six months for a second chapter and you're stuck reading this stupid notice, I might as well tell you what I'm up to now. Lately, I've been devoting my time to reading as many books as I can and getting inspiration from them. I've also been elected to do a lot of Leadership conferences and scholarships. I'm also headed for the high school in the Fall so that will keep me busy as well. I've had some crushes that have come and gone. Let's just say that dreams are better than reality. If you want, you can bug me on my tumblr in case I forget to update: music-tis-in-my-soul. I've been obsessive with that lately. Chip-chip-cheerio everyone :)**


End file.
